Helping Hands
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dealing with a eating disorder. They meet in the hospital that their parents have check them into. They tell each other how they ended up having an eating disorder. They end up getting together and also decide to help each other with their eating disorders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy had decided he was going to tell his friend Ryan his secret. Troy arrived at Ryan's house and hoped he would be home. Troy got out of his car and locked it up. He went up to the door and knocked on it. Ryan open the door and asked Troy if he wanted to come in and talk. Troy told his friend Ryan that he would like to come in and talk to him about some thing. So Ryan shut the door and they went to the living room to talk. Ryan asked Troy what was up.

Troy asked his friend Ryan not tell anyone about what he is going to tell him. Ryan told Troy that he would not tell anyone. So Troy told Ryan that he had been getting bullied for a while now. Ryan asked Troy what he meant by that he was getting bullied. Troy told Ryan that people have been calling him names and telling him that he is fat. So Troy then told Ryan that he has been some what starving himself and when he does eat that he runs to the bathroom to throw it up. Once Troy finish telling Ryan his secret, he hope that Ryan would not be mad at him.

Ryan told Troy that he is not fat or the names that the people had call him. Troy told his friend Ryan that he had to get home now and thanked him for listing to him. So Troy got up and went to the door. Ryan told Troy that he was glad that he had told him. Troy said good bye to Ryan and left the house. He unlocked his car and got into it. Troy pulled out of the drive way and was now on his way home.

Ryan went upstairs to his bedroom, to think about what Troy had told him. A few minutes later Ryan realized that his friend Troy has a eating disorder. Ryan knew that he need to tell Troy's parents about Troy's eating disorder. So Ryan decided he was going to see Troy's parents the next day to tell them what Troy had told him. Ryan knew that when Troy finds out that he told his parents, that he would be mad at him.

Troy arrived back home and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Troy went into the house and to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. His mom told him that dinner was ready. So Troy went to the dining room to eat dinner with his parents. Jack came into the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucile brought the food to the table. Lucille sat down and they dished their food up. Troy really did not want to eat, but he knew he had too. So he ate his dinner and then took his empty plate to the kitchen. He put his plate in the sink and left the kitchen.

Troy went upstairs to the bathroom and threw up the food he had ate. Troy then washed his mouth out and left the bathroom. He went to his bedroom and laid down on his bed for a while. Troy did not want his best friend Chad to know about his eating disorder. He also did not want any one else to know about it either. Troy hope that his parents do not find out about his eating disorder. A few minutes later Troy fell asleep on his bed for the night.

Lucille finish washing and putting the dishes to dry in the dish rack. Lucille left the kitchen and went to the living room to talk to her husband. Jack ask his wife what was bothering her. Lucille told her husband that she has notice that their son has lost some weight. Jack told his wife that he had not notice that their son had lost weight. Jack told his wife that their was nothing to worry about. Lucille told her husband that she hopes he is right about it andthey went to bed for the night.

The next morning Troy woke up and went to take a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Troy saw his mom in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his dad. Troy did not want to eat any thing that morning, but he knew that he better eat something. He did not want his mom finding out about his eating disorder. So he sat down and ate the breakfast his mom made. After he finished eating the breakfast, he left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom to throw it up.

After he got done throwing up, he rinsed his mouth out and left the bathroom. Troy went to get his school bag and stuff. He then went back down stairs and said good bye to his mom and left the house. He got into his car and pulled out of the drive way. He was now on his way to school. Jack said good by to his wife and left for the school too.

Troy arrived at the school and parked his car. He got out of his car and grabbed his school bag before locking it up. Troy walked up to the school and went inside. He went to his locker to put his bag a way and get his books for the first class he had. Chad came up to Troy and asked him how he was doing. Troy told his best friend Chad that he was doing good. Chad could tell that Troy was not telling him the truth, but he let it go for now. So they went to their first class they had.

Ryan had saw Troy talking to Chad and notice that he was looking a little bit pale. Ryan knew that at lunch time he was going to go tell Troy's mom about what he had told him. Ryan knew that Troy needed some help. So Ryan went to his first class too. The first class went by fast and they were now at their lockers. Troy put his books a way and went to the gym for basketball practice. Troy entered the gym and went to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform.

Troy with the rest of the team came out of the locker room. Jack had the team do three throw shots after they did their 15 running sprints. So Troy with the team started doing their 15 running sprints. Troy was half way through doing the 15 running sprints, when he started getting dizzy. Before long Troy fell to the floor. Jack saw his son Troy fall to the floor. Jack went over to Troy and asked him if he was okey. Troy told his dad that he needs some water. Jack gave his son Troy the bottle of water and he began to drink it. Troy told his dad that he was not feeling good. Jack told his son Troy to sit and relax for the rest of basketball practice.

Troy did as his dad had suggested and sat for the rest of basketball practice. Chad hope that his best friend Troy was okey. The rest of basketball practice went by fast. Troy went with the team to the locker room. Troy showered and got dressed back in his clothes. He then left the locker room and went to the lunch room. Troy knew that if he ate some food, that he would be going to the bathroom to throw it back up.

Troy decided to get a little bit of food. So Chad saw that Troy had not got much food. Troy went to sit down to eat his small amount of food. Chad soon sat down at the table and started eating his food. Troy finished eating his little bit of food and got up from the table. He threw the little bit of garbage he had and then left the lunch room. Troy went to the boys bathroom and threw up the food he had ate. Once he was done throwing up,he flush the toilet. Troy then went to the sink to wash his mouth out and then left the bathroom. He went to his locker to get his books for the next class.

Ryan left the school and got into his car. He left the school parking lot and headed to the Bolton house. A few minutes later Ryan arrived at the Bolton house and hope that Troy's mom was home. So he parked his car in front of the house and then turn it off. He got out of the car and locked it up. Ryan went up to the house and knock on the door. Ryan knew he was doing the right thing by telling Troy's mom about what Troy had told him.

Lucille answered the door and saw Ryan standing in front of her. She asked Ryan what he was doing there. Ryan told Troy's mom that he needs to tell her some thing . So Lucille let Ryan into the house and they went to the living room to sit down. Lucille asked Ryan what he had to tell her. Ryan told Troy's mom that what he is about to tell her, has to do with Troy. Lucille asked Ryan what it was that he had to tell her.

Ryan told Troy's mom about what Troy had told him. Lucille was in shock to learn that her son Troy was being bullied by the football team and the west high basketball team too. Ryan then said to Troy's mom that he believes Troy has a eating disorder. Lucille asked Ryan how he knows that her son Troy has a eating disorder. Ryan told Troy's mom that Troy had told him that after he eats food that he goes to the bathroom to throw it up. Ryan also told Troy's mom that he has notice that Troy has lost alot of weight and is looking pale too. Lucille look at Ryan and knew he was telling her the truth. Ryan told Troy's mom that he knew that she needed to know.

Lucille walked Ryan to the door and thanked him for telling her. Ryan said to Troy's mom that he knows that he did the right thing. Lucille told Ryan that she will tell her husband about what he told her. Ryan said good bye to Troy's mom and went out the door. Ryan went back to his car and unlocked it. He got in his car and started it up. Ryan pulled a way and headed back to school. A few minutes later he arrived back at the school and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Ryan went back in the school and went to his locker to get his books for the next class he had.

Lucille knew she had to call her husband and see if he could come home right a way. Lucille knew she had to tell her husband about their son Troy having a eating disorder. So she called the school to talk to her husband. Jack was relaxing in the teachers lounge and reading the then heard his cell phone ringing and so he answered it. Lucille told her husband that she needed him to come home right now. Jack asked his wife what was wrong. Lucille told her husband that she needs him to come home and that she will tell him then.

Jack hung his cell phone and left the teachers lounge. Jack went to his car and got into it. He left the school parking lot and headed home. A few minutes later he arrived at the house and parked his car in the drive way. He got out of his car and locked it up. Jack went into the house and saw his wife walking back and forth in the living room. Jack got his wife's attention and asked her what was wrong. Lucille told her husband that she needs to tell him some thing that Ryan had told her.

Jack asked his wife what it was. Lucille told her husband about what Ryan had told her. Jack asked his wife if she asked Ryan if he was sure about what Troy had said to him. Lucille told her husband that Ryan was sure of it. They could not believe their son Troy had been getting bullied. They also could not believe that their son Troy has a eating disorder too. Lucille asked her husband what they should do about it. Jack told his wife they are going to get some help for their son. He also told his wife that they are going to check their son Troy into the hospital, to get the help he needs.

So they made some calls to set things up. They first called their doctor and told him about Troy's eating disorder. The doctor told them that they are doing the right thing in checking their son Troy into the hospital and getting him some help for it.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 12 to 16 chapters. The next chapter will be with Troy being checked in to a hospital. Also Gabriella will be showing up in the next chapter too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Troy was on his way home from school. A few minutes later he arrived at his house and parked his truck in the drive way. He got out of his truck and grabbed his school bag. He locked his truck up and went into the house. Troy set his school bag down and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Lucille and Jack were in the kitchen talking , when they saw their son Troy walked in to the kitchen. Troy went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water out. Lucille and Jack told their son that they wanted to talk to him.

So Troy sat down and asked his parents what they wanted to talk to him about. Lucille and Jack told their son Troy that they know he has a eating disorder. Troy told his parents that he did not have a eating disorder. Jack and Lucille told Troy that they know he has been throwing up the food he eats. His parents told him that they were checking him in to the hospital to get some help. So they told their son to go upstairs to his room and pack some clothes and stuff.

So Troy went upstairs to his bedroom and started packing some clothes in to a bag. Troy could not believe that his parents were going to put him in the hospital for a while. Troy was wondering how his parents found out about his eating disorder. Troy did some thinking and realized that his friend Ryan had told his parents about his eating could not believe that Ryan had told them. Troy had finished packing his clothes and stuff in the bag. Troy picked up his packed bag and school bag too. Troy went down stairs and told his parents that he was ready to go. Do they left the house and went to the car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were on their way to the hospital.

Now with Gabriella:

Gabriella could not believe that she and her parents were now living in Albuquerque. Gabriella could not believe that she would now be going to school at east high. Gabriella just hope that she would be able to make friends at east high. So the next morning she got up and got dressed for the day. She grabbed her cell phone with her purse and school bag before going down stairs. She went down stairs and saw her mom in the kitchen. Maria asked her daughter if she was going to eat some breakfast. Gabriella told her mom that she was just going to take a apple with her to eat.

Gabriella left the house and went to her car. She got into her car and pulled out of the drive way. She was now on her way to school. A few minutes later she arrived at the school and parked her car. She got out of her and grabbed her purse and school bag before locking it up. Gabriella went into the school and went to her locker to put her school bag a way. Gabriella then grabbed her books for the first class and shut her locker. Gabriella went to her first class.

She got through her first class and was now at her locker putting the books a way. Gabriella made friends with Taylor and Kelsi that day at school . She got through the rest of the school day and was at her locker getting her stuff. After Gabriella got her stuff, she shut her locker. She left the school and went to her car. She unlocked her car and got in it. She started her car and pulled out of the school parking lot. Gabriella was now on her way home.

Gabriella arrived at her house and parked the car. She got out of her car and locked it up. She went into her house. She went upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and started doing her home work. A few minutes later she had finished her homework. Gabriella went back down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. She then went to the living room to watch some tv.

Gabriella was thinking about telling her friend Kelsi about her eating disorder. Gabriella knew that she did not want her parents knowing about her eating disorder. So she turn the tv off and went upstairs to get her purse. After she got her purse, she went back down stairs. Gabriella looked in her to make sure she had her cell phone and keys. Gabriella then left house and locked it up. She went to her car and got in it. She pulled out of the drive way and was on her way to Kelsi's house.

A few minutes later Gabriella arrived at Kelsi's house and parked her car. She got out of her car and locked it up. She went up to the house and knocked on the door. Kelsi answered the door and saw Gabriella standing in front of her. She let Gabriella in to the house. Kelsi asked Gabriella what she was doing here. Gabriella told Kelsi that she wanted to talk to her about some thing.

Kelsi asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to her about. Gabriella asked Kelsi not to tell anyone about what she was going to tell her. Kelsi told Gabriella that she would not tell anyone about what she is going to tell. Gabriella told Kelsi that she had been bullied and picked on at the last few schools that she went to. Gabriella then told Kelsi that she has been eating food and then throwing it back up. Kelsi asked Gabriella how long she had been doing this. Gabriella told Kelsi that she has been doing it for a while.

Gabriella also told Kelsi that know one knows about it. Kelsi asked Gabriella if she has try to stop throwing her food back up. Gabriella said to Kelsi that she has tried to stop ,but can not do it. Gabriella told Kelsi that she needed to head home. So they said goodbye to each other. Gabriella went to her car and unlocked it. She got into her car and left Kelsi house. She was now on her way home. Gabriella felt little better after telling Kelsi about her eating disorder. A few minutes later she arrived back at her house.

She parked her car and got out of it. She locked her car up and went up to the house. She went into the house and locked the door. Gabriella decided to watched movie until her parents got home. Gabriella hope that Kelsi does not tell her parents or anyone else.

Please Review!

A / N The next chapter will continue with Gabriella and her parents finding out about her eating disorder. Also there will be some Troy too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kelsi could not believe that Gabriella had a eating disorder. Kelsi knew that Gabriella needed some help soon. She decided to call her boyfriend Ryan and see if he was busy. Ryan had finished the last of his homework. Ryan heard his cell phone ringing and went to answer it. Ryan asked Kelsi why she was calling him. Kelsi asked Ryan if he could come over because she needs some advice about something. Ryan told Kelsi he was on his way over and would see her in a few minutes. So Ryan hung his cell phone up and grabbed his keys. Ryan told his parents he would be back in time for dinner. So Ryan left the house and got into his car. He pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to Kelsi's house.

Kelsi hope by talking to Ryan, that he would have some advice for what she should do. Kelsi was doing some thinking while she was waiting for Ryan to show up. A few minutes later Ryan had arrived at Kelsi's house and parked his car. He got out of his car and then went up to the door. Ryan knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Kelsi heard some one knocking on the door and so she went to answer it. She open the door to see Ryan standing in front of her. She let him into the house and shut the door.

Ryan asked his girlfriend what she wanted to talk to him about. Kelsi said to Ryan that she wants them to sit down first. So they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Kelsi told her boyfriend that her friend Gabriella has a eating disorder and asked her not to tell anyone about it. Kelsi told her boyfriend that she does not know if she should tell Gabriella's parents about it.

Ryan was in shock to learn that their friend Gabriella has a eating disorder too. Ryan told Kelsi she needs to tell Gabriella's parents about her eating disorder. Kelsi said to Ryan that Gabriella will hate her if she tells her parents about the eating disorder. Ryan told Kelsi that he has some thing he wants to tell her. Kelsi asked her boyfriend what he had to tell her.

Ryan told Kelsi that Troy hates him right now because he told his parents about his eating disorder. Ryan told her every thing that Troy had told him. Ryan told Kelsi that he hopes that Troy will forgive him in time and realized he was just getting him some help. Kelsi was in shock to learn that Troy has a eating disorder too. Kelsi knew Ryan was right about telling Gabriella's parents about her eating disorder. Ryan asked his girlfriend if she want him to come with her tomorrow , when she tells them. Kelsi told her boyfriend that she did want him to come with her tomorrow morning. So Ryan told Kelsi that he had to get back home and would see her in the morning. So Ryan gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and then left.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and got dressed for the day. She grabbed her school bag and stuff, before going down stairs to get something to drink. Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Maria asked Gabriella if she was going to eat some breakfast. Gabriella told her mom that she was not hungry. Maria told her daughter to take a apple with her to eat. So she took a apple and left the house. She put the apple in her school bag and then got into her car. She pulled out of the drive way and was on her way to school.

Mean while Kelsi was up and dressed. She went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Ryan was up and dressed for the day too. He grabbed his school bag and stuff. He went down stairs to eat some breakfast and then he was going to go pick Kelsi up from her house. Ryan knew that Kelsi was going to be telling Gabriella's parents about her eating disorder. So Ryan had finished eating his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. Ryan picked his school bag and stuff up and left the house. He went to his car and got in it. Ryan pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to Kelsi's house.

Kelsi had finished eating her breakfast and took her dishes to the sink. Kelsi then picked her school bag and stuff up and left the house. Kelsi saw her boyfriend pull up and she went to his car. Kelsi got into her boyfriend's car and they left for Gabriella's house. A few minutes later they arrived at Gabriella's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and went up to the door. They knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it.

Maria heard some one knocking on the door and she went to answer it. Maria open the door and saw Kelsi and Ryan standing in front of her. Maria asked Kelsi and Ryan why they were not on their way to school. Kelsi told Maria that she needs to tell them something. Maria went to get her husband Tony. They sat down at the table and asked Kelsi what she had to tell them.

Kelsi told Maria and John that their daughter Gabriella has a eating disorder. Kelsi told them every thing that Gabriella had told her. Gabriella's parents could believe their daughter had a eating disorder and that they did not notice it. They thanked Kelsi for telling them and that they are going to get her some help. Kelsi told Gabriella's parents that they needed to know. Kelsi and Ryan said good bye to Mr and Mrs Montez. They went back to the car and got in it. They were now on their way to school.

Please Review!

A / N i know i said there would be a little bit of Troy in it, but I decided to wait and have Troy appear in the next chapter. The next chapter will have Gabriella finding out about her parents knowing about her eating disorder and her being checked in to the hospital to get help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maria and Tony decided to call their doctor and tell her about Gabriella . The doctor told Maria and Tony that they need to get Gabriella checked into the hospital, to get some help for her eating disorder. So Maria and Tony told the doctor they would see her later. They hung the phone and did some more talking. Maria told her husband that she is going to go upstairs and pack a bag for Gabriella to take to the hospital. Tony told his wife that, they are going to have to tell the school that Gabriella will not be there for a while. Maria told her husband that they can tell the school after they have gotten Gabriella checked into the hospital.

Meanwhile Troy was sitting at the desk doing his homework. Troy hated being in the hospital and he just wanted to go home. The nurse check on Troy and told him that he was going to be getting a roommate. Troy asked the nurse who the roommate was. The nurse told Troy that his roommate was going to be a girl. Troy told the nurse thank you for letting him know. The nurse left Troy and told she would back to check on him later . Troy went back to doing his homework and also could not wait to meet his roommate too.

Gabriella was on her way home from school. She did not know that her parents had found about her eating disorder. Gabriella also did not know that she was going to be getting check into the hospital for her eating disorder. Gabriella arrived home and parked her car. She got out of her car and grabbed her school bag with her purse. She shut the car door and locked it up. Gabriella went in to the house. Gabriella saw her parents looking at her. She did not know why her parents were home and why they were looking at her.

Maria and Tony told their daughter that they need to talk. Gabriella asked her parents what they wanted to talk about. Maria and Tony told their daughter that they know she has a eating disorder and that they are going to check into the hospital ,to get some help. Gabriella told her parents that she doesn't have a eating disorder. Maria and Tony told their daughter to stop lying. Maria told her daughter that she has already packed her two bags. So Tony picked his daughter Gabriella's bags and took them to the car. Maria told Gabriella to take her school bag and purse with her. So they left the house and got in to the car.

They pulled out of the drive way and were now on the way to the hospital. Gabriella wondered how her parents had found out about her eating disorder. Gabriella did some thinking and realized that her friend Kelsi must have told her parents about her eating disorder. She could believe that Kelsi had told her parents , when she asked her not to tell any one and that also included her parents. Gabriella was mad at her friend Kelsi.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and parked the car. They got out of the car and Tony got Gabriella's bags before locking it up. They went into the hospital and then went to the elevator. They hit the button for the floor that Gabriella will be staying on. They arrived to the floor and got off the elevator. The doctor meant them and told them that they are doing the right thing. They got Gabriella checked in and then took her to the room she would be staying in.

Gabriella could not believe she was going to be stuck in the hospital for a while. They arrived at the room and the doctor told Gabriella to go on in. Tony took Gabriella's bags into the room and set them down. Maria and Tony told their daughter that they will come visit her soon. So her parents left the room. Gabriella took her bags to the side of the room she would be sleeping on. She put her bags by the dresser she was going to be using . She set her school bag and purse on the bed. Gabriella looked around the room.

Troy had returned to the room and saw his roommate sitting on her bed. Gabriella look up to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her. Troy introduced himself to Gabriella and to her that they are roommates. Gabriella also introduced herself to Troy. They shook hands and felt a spark. Troy could not believe how beautiful Gabriella was and he hoped that when he does leave the hospital that she will be his girlfriend. Gabriella also could not believe how handsome Troy was. She hope that when she does get out of the hospital , that Troy will be her boyfriend.

Gabriella asked Troy how long he has been the hospital. Troy told Gabriella that he has been in the hospital for two days. Troy asked Gabriella why she was in the hospital. Gabriella told Troy that she was in the hospital because of her eating disorder. Troy said to Gabriella that he has a eating disorder too. Troy told Gabriella that his friend Ryan had told his parents about his eating disorder and that his parents put him in the hospital to get help. Gabriella told Troy that the same thing happen to her. She told Troy that her friend Kelsi had told her parents about her eating disorder.

Troy said to Gabriella that at least they know what kind of friend Ryan and Kelsi are. Gabriella told Troy that he is right about that. So they continue to talk about how their friends had betrayed them. Gabriella asked Troy how he ended up having a eating disorder. Troy told Gabriella that it was a some what long story. Gabriella told Troy she was willing to listen. So Troy told Gabriella that people were saying he was fat and stuff. He told Gabriella how certain people had bullied him and stuff. He finish telling Gabriella why he has a eating disorder. The nurse came by and told Troy and Gabriella that it was time to eat dinner.

Please Review!

A / N The next chapter is going to have Gabriella telling Troy how she ended up having a eating disorder. Also they will be going to their first therapy group session too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Troy and Gabriella had finished eating, they went back to their room to talk. Once they were back in their room, they sat down on the bed to talk some more. Troy asked Gabriella how she had ended up having a eating disorder. Gabriella to Troy it was a long story. Troy told Gabriella he was willing to listen. So Gabriella started telling Troy about how she ended up with having a eating disorder. Gabriella told Troy that she had also been bullied too.

Gabriella told Troy that people would say that she was fat and stuff. Gabriella told Troy that she had started to believe that she was fat. She told Troy that she wanted to lose the weight and so she would throw up the food she had ate. Gabriella also told Troy once she had started throwing up the food she ate , that she could not stop from doing it. After she was done telling him the story of how she had ended up with a eating disorder, she was wait for Troy to say something.

Troy told Gabriella that they will get through this eating disorder together. They knew that the next day was their first therapy group session. So they did some more talking and got to know each other. Troy asked Gabriella if she has a boyfriend. She told Troy that she does not have a boyfriend. Gabriella asked Troy if he had a girlfriend. He told Gabriella that he does not have a girlfriend. So Gabriella saw Troy rubbing the back of his neck.

Troy was trying to decide if he wanted to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. He saw that Gabriella was looking at him. So Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella was in shock at first, but then she told him that she would love to be his girlfriend. So they shared a sweet kiss on the lips. They decided to get ready for bed. So Gabriella went to change in the bathroom. Troy took his pants off. He put a pair of sweatpants on. Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and sweatpants. So they were now watching some tv , before going bed.

Gabriella asked Troy if she could sleep with him in his bed. Troy told Gabriella that she could stay with him in his bed. So they turned the tv off and went to bed for the night. Before long they fell asleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up in each others arms. Troy went to take a shower, while Gabriella was deciding what she wanted to wear that day. A few minutes later Troy had finished showering and had got dressed for the day. Gabriella then went into the bathroom to shower too. She got dressed for the day.

The nurse came to their room to tell them it was time to eat some and Gabriella left their room and went to eat some breakfast. After they finished eating their breakfast, they went for a walk around the hospital. Troy and Gabriella then went to their group therapy session. So they sat next to each other and waited for the group therapy session to start.

The therapist came into the room and sat down in the chair that was in front of the group. The therapist had every one interduce themselves to the group. Then each person told the group about themselves and how they ended up there. Two hours later they the group therapy session was over and now it was time for lunch. So they went to eat some lunch and then they were going to relax. Troy and Gabriella finished eating lunch and went back to their room.

Once they were back in their room, they started working on their school work. An hour later they had finished their school work and were now watching some tv. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses and went back to watching tv together. A little bit later the doctor came to get them for a check up. The doctor had them take turns on the scale. The doctor told them they had gain two pounds back and if they kept it up, that they would eventually be able to go home.

They then went to their private therapy session with the therapist. Troy and Gabriella decided they would tell the therapist why they had ended up having a eating disorder in the first place. They went into the therapist office to wait for the therapist.

Please Review!

A / N Sorry if this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be a little bit longer I hope. The next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella having their private therapy session with the therapist. Also their parents will be coming to visit them too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and Gabriella were waiting for the therapist to arrive. They were getting nervous about telling the therapist about why they have a eating disorder in the first place. Troy and Gabriella knew that they needed to do this, if they wanted to get better and get out of the hospital. A few minutes later the therapist came in to the room and grabbed her pen and paper, before sitting down. The therapist asked Troy and Gabriella, who wanted to go first. Troy told the therapist that he would go first. So Troy told the therapist why he ended up having the eating disorder. Troy told the therapist that he had been bullied in school. After Troy told the therapist about why he had the eating disorder,he felt little bit thanked Troy for opening up to her. Troy knew he had took a big step by telling the therapist about why he has a eating disorder.

Gabriella knew she had to take a big step like her boyfriend Troy did. So Gabriella told the therapist why she ended up having a eating disorder. She told the therapist that she had been bullied a lot in school too. After Gabriella told the therapist about why she had the eating disorder, she felt little bit better too. The Therapist thank Gabriella for opening up to her too. Gabriella knew that she had took a big step by telling the therapist about why she had ended up with a eating disorder. The therapist told Troy and Gabriella that they had made a big step and that they are now on their way to recovering from their eating disorder. The therapist told Troy and Gabriella it will take lots of work and time for them to get over their eating disorder.

Troy and Gabriella left the therapists office and went back to their room. They felt a lot better after talking with the therapist. They decided to watch movie till time for lunch. So they put a movie in and laid down on the same bed to watch it. An hour later they had finished watching the movie and took it out of the dvd player. They had put the movie a way and shut the tv off too. They were now on the way to the cafeteria to get some lunch. A few minutes later they arrived at the cafeteria and got their food. They sat down and ate their lunch.

Mean while Lucille and Jack decided that they would go see their son Troy that day. Maria went over next door to the Bolton's house to see if they were going to go see their son Troy. Maria knock on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Lucille went to answer the door. Lucille open the door to see her friend Maria standing in front of her. Lucille let her friend Maria in to the house and shut the door. Maria asked her friend Lucille if she was going to go see her son Troy at the hospital. Lucille told Maria that she and her husband were going to go see their son Troy in a little bit. Lucille asked Maria if she and her husband were going to go see their daughter Gabriella at the hospital. Maria told Lucille that she was going to go see her daughter Gabriella at the hospital. Maria told her friend Lucille that her husband was out of town on a business trip and would be back in a few days. Maria asked if she could ride with them when they go to the hospital to see their son Troy.

Lucille told Maria that she could ride with to the hospital since they are going to see their kids. So Lucille and Maria talked about their kids and stuff for a while. Later on Jack went to see if his wife was ready to go see their son. Lucille told her husband that she was ready to go see their son and that Maria was coming with them to see her daughter. So they left the house and got in to the car. Jack locked the house and went to the car. He got in to the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were on the way to the hospital to see their kids.

Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their lunch and were now walking around the hospital. They did not know that their parents were coming to see them. They were talking and walking around the hospital for a while. Troy and Gabriella knew they had a group therapy session the next day. Gabriella asked her boyfriend when they were going to tell their parents about them being together as a couple. Troy told Gabriella that they could tell their parents about them being together as couple when they come to visit them. So they went back to their room to relax for a while.

A few minutes later the parents arrived at the hospital and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went in to the hospital and up to the floor that Troy and Gabriella were on. They could not wait to see their kids. They arrived on the floor that their kids were on and went to their room. They arrived at their kids room and walked in to see Troy and Gabriella laying together. The parents let their kids know they are there. Troy and Gabriella were happy to see their parents. They got up off the bed and went over to their parents. Troy gave his mom and dad a hug. Gabriella gave her mom a hug and then asked her where dad was at.

Maria told her daughter Gabriella that her dad was on a business trip and would be back in a few days. Troy and Gabriella talked with their parents. Troy and Gabriella then told their parents they had some thing to tell them. The parents asked their kids what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told their parents that they are together as a couple. The parents asked them how they got to together. Troy and Gabriella told their parents how they meant and got together. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell their parents about why they ended up having a eating disorder in the first place. So they told their parents that they want to talk to them about some thing. The parents asked their kids what they wanted to talk to them about. Troy and Gabriella told their parents that they wanted to tell them why they had ended up having the eating disorder. So the parents listen to their kids telling them about why they ended up having the eating disorder.

The parents thanked the kids for telling them why they had ended up having the eating disorder. They told their kids that they were going to leave and would see them in a few days. Troy and Gabriella hugged their parents and said goodbye to them. The parents left their kids and got on the elevator. They reach the first floor and got off the elevator. They left the hospital and went back out to the car. They got in the car and left the hospital parking lot. They were now on the way home. Troy and Gabriella knew it was almost time for dinner and decided to go to the cafeteria. They went to get their dinner and sat down to eat it.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was having a little bit of writer's block for this story. The next chapter will be a month later and Troy and Gabriella will be getting out of the hospital and going home to see if they can continue their recovery from the eating disorder. There are not many chapters left of this story. I am thinking about if I want to do a sequel for this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had now been a month since they had been put in the hospital for their eating disorder. They were a lot better, then they had before. Troy and Gabriella hope they would be getting out of the hospital and going home soon. Troy and Gabriella were laying on his bed while watching a movie. The nurse checked on Troy and Gabriella and saw that they were watching a movie together. The nurse did not want to disturb them and so she went back to the front desk. A few minutes later Troy and his girlfriend had finished watching the movie. They took the movie out and put it a way. They left their room and went to the cafeteria to get some thing to eat. They got some thing to eat and drink. Troy and his girlfriend went the table and sat down to eat their lunch.

An hour later they had finish eat their lunch and were now on the way to their therapy session. Troy and Gabriella arrived and the therapist's office and went inside. They sat down on the couch and waited for the therapist. A few minutes later the therapist came in to the room and asked them how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella told their therapist that they were doing good. They got through the therapy session and the therapist told Troy and Gabriella that she is going to let them go home. The therapist told Troy and Gabriella that they will still have to come to the therapy sessions even though they are back at home. Troy and Gabriella asked their therapist if they would be able to go back to school too. The therapist told Troy and Gabriella that they would be able to go to school and see their friends too. The therapist told Troy and Gabriella that she would see them tomorrow afternoon for their therapy session.

So Troy and Gabriella left the therapist office and went back to their room. When they got back to their room, they started packing their stuff. An hour later they had finished packing their stuff and were ready to go home. The therapist came to the room to tell them that she has sign their release forms and that they can go home now. So they picked their stuff up and left the room together. Troy called his mom to tell her that he and Gabriella were release from the hospital and can come home. Lucille told her son she was on her way to pick him and Gabriella up. Troy hung his cell phone up and told his girlfriend that his mom was coming to pick them up.

A few minutes later Lucille arrived at the hospital and pulled in front of it. Troy and Gabriella came out of the hospital and went to the put their stuff in the car and got in to it. Lucille pulled out of the hospital parking lot and they were on their way home. Lucille arrived at the house and parked the car. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend to go on head in to the house. Troy asked his mom where she was going. Lucille told her son that she was going to run to the grocery store to get some stuff and that she would be right and Gabriella went in the house with their stuff. They went upstairs to his bedroom and set their stuff down on the couch. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to watch a movie. So he put his tv on and the dvd player too.

Troy picked a movie for them to watch. He put the movie in the dvd player and went back over to his girlfriend on the bed. Troy started the movie and they laid down to watch it. Gabriella looked a way from the movie and saw her boyfriend looking at her. Troy leaned in and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Gabriella respond back to the kiss. They continued kissing for a while, but then pulled a way to get some air. Troy and his girlfriend decided to turn the movie off. Troy got up off the bed and took the movie out of the dvd player. He put the movie a way and shut the dvd player off. He put his tv back on regular tv and shut it off.

Troy went back over to his girlfriend on the bed and asked her what she wanted to do. Gabriella pulled her boyfriend on to the bed and got on top of him. They started kissing each other on the lips. Gabriella pulled away and said to her boyfriend that she wanted him to make love to her. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was sure and she told him that she was sure. So went back to kissing each other and before long they started taking each others clothes off. They got under the blankets and made love twice. They caught their breaths and made love one more time. They got up out of the bed and went to take a quick shower. They got dressed in to some comfortable clothes to relax in. Troy opened his bedroom window to air out his room. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink.

Troy and his girlfriend went to the living room and sat down on the couch to eat their snack. Troy told his girlfriend that he was happy he lost his virginity to her. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she felt the same way. They continued eating their snack. A few minutes later Lucille came in the house and went to the living room. Troy and Gabriella saw his mom and asked her if she needed some help. Lucille told her son and Gabriella that she could use the help to g. et the groceries in the house. Troy and Gabriella finished the last of their snack and went to help his mom carry the groceries in the house. Lucille was happy to have her son home. Troy and his girlfriend carried the groceries to the kitchen and his mom thanked them for helping her.

Gabriella asked Troy's mom if they could help her put stuff a way too. Lucille told Gabriella and her son that they can help her put stuff a way. Jack came home and park his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Jack did not know his son was home from the hospital. Jack went in to the house and shut the door. Jack heard voices coming from the kitchen and went to find out who his wife was talking to. Jack enter the kitchen and saw his son with his girlfriend helping his wife put stuff a way. Lucille saw her husband looking at them. Jack asked his wife if he could talk to her for a second in the other room. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend that she would be right back.

Jack and his wife went to the living room to talk. Jack asked his wife why their son was home. Lucille told her husband that the their son and his girlfriend were released from the hospital. Jack asked his wife how long they had been home. Lucille told her husband they had been home for a few hours. Jack and his wife went back in the kitchen. Troy saw his parents come back in the kitchen. Jack ask his son and girlfriend how they were doing. They told his dad that they were doing good. Troy and his girlfriend told his dad that they will be going back to school too. Jack asked his son and girlfriend if they have a therapy session tomorrow. Troy and his girlfriend told his dad that they do have a therapy session with their therapist after school.

Jack told his son that he was happy to have him home. Jack then told Gabriella he was happy to have her there too. Gabriella went to give Jack a hug which surprised him. Gabriella told Jack she likes being there. Jack and his wife saw how happy their son was with Gabriella. So Jack and his wife were going talk with Gabriella's parents when they get back from their business trip about Troy and Gabriella stay at each others houses on certain nights. So Lucille told her son that he and his girlfriend can go in the back yard or the living room to watch tv. Jack left the kitchen and went to watch a basketball game on tv. Troy and his girlfriend went to the living room and saw his dad watching basketball. They decided to watch the basketball game with his dad. Jack saw his son and girlfriend come in to the living room. Troy told his dad that they were going to watch the basketball game with him.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella eating dinner with his parents. The next chapter will also have Troy and Gabriella going back to school and being with their friends again. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will be talking with their therapist again too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucille went to the living room and told her husband, son and his girlfriend that dinner was ready. So Troy and his girlfriend with his dad left the living room and went to the dining room to eat. They sat down at the table and waited for the food to be brought out. Lucille came out of the kitchen with the food. Lucille set the food on the table and then sat down. They dished their food up and started eating their dinner. Troy and his girlfriend knew that they had to eat half of their dinner. So a few minutes later Troy and Gabriella finished eating their dinner and took their dishes to the kitchen. Lucille and her husband were still eating their dinner. Troy and his girlfriend put their dishes in the sink to be washed. Troy grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. They left the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if they could watch a movie. Troy told his girlfriend that they can watch a movie together. Troy asked his girlfriend what movie she wanted to watch. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wanted to watch the movie The Neighbors. So Troy put the tv and DVD player on. Troy then put the movie The Neighbors in the DVD player. Gabriella sat down on her boyfriends bed and waited for him to join her. Troy went back over to his girlfriend. They got comfortable on his bed and he started the movie. Gabriella snuggled into her boyfriend while watching the movie.

Mean while Chad was missing his best friend Troy. Chad was thinking about going to his best friend Troy's house. So Chad decided to go see his best friend Troy. So Chad left his house and went to his car. He got in his car and pulled out of the drive way. Chad was now on his way to his best friend Troy's house. A few minutes later Chad arrived at his best friend Troy's house and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Chad went up to the door and knocked on it. Jack heard some one knocking on the door and so he went to answer it. Jack asked Chad what he was doing here. Chad asked coach Bolton if Troy was home. Jack told Chad that Troy was home and upstairs in his bedroom. So Chad asked if he could come in and go see him. Jack told Chad that he could come in and go upstairs to see Troy. So Chad went in the house and went upstairs to see Troy.

Troy and his girlfriend had finished watching the movie. Troy got up and went to take the movie out of the DVD player. Troy then shut the DVD Player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy check to see if there was any thing good on tv. He realized there was nothing good on tv and so he shut it off. Gabriella told her boyfriend that some one was knocking on his bed room door. So Troy open his bed room door and saw his best friend Chad standing in front of him. Chad asked Troy how he was doing. Troy told Chad that he was doing good. He let his best friend Chad into his bedroom. Chad saw Gabriella sitting on Troy's bed.

Troy asked his girlfriend if it would be okey for him to tell Chad about them being together as a couple. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was find with him tell Chad about them being together. So Troy told Chad that Gabriella was his girlfriend. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella how they got together. Troy and his girlfriend told Chad how they got together. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella why they had been in the hospital. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell Chad why they were in the hospital. So they told Chad that they were in the hospital for their eating disorder. Chad was in shock to learn that his best friend Troy has a eating disorder. Chad also was in shock that Troy's girlfriend also has a eating disorder too.

Troy and his girlfriend told Chad that they are doing better. Chad asked them how long they had been in the hospital for. Troy and his girlfriend told Chad they had been in the hospital for a month. Chad then asked them if they were going to be coming back to school. Troy and his girlfriend told Chad that they are going to be going back to school the next day. Chad visited with Troy and Gabriella for another hour. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he was going to head home and would see them at school tomorrow. So Chad left Troy's bed room and went back down stairs. Chad said good bye to Troy's parents and left the house. He went to his car and got in it. Chad was now on his way home.

Troy and his girlfriend got ready for bed. They left the bedroom and went down stairs to say good night to his parents. Troy then went to the kitchen and to the refrigerator to get two more bottles of water. Gabriella went back upstairs to her boyfriends bedroom. Gabriella climbed in to her boyfriends bed to wait for him. Troy left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his bedroom. He enter his bedroom and saw that his girlfriend was already in his bed. So he shut his bedroom door and went over to his girlfriend. He gave his girlfriend one of the bottles of water. Gabriella thanked her boyfriend for the bottle of water. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into the bed with his girlfriend. They took a drink of their water and then set the bottles of water on the night stand. They pulled the blankets up on them and then cuddle with each other. Troy leaned down and gave his girlfriend a good night kiss on the lips. Gabriella responded back to the kiss that her boyfriend was giving her.

They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella then asked her boyfriend to make love to her. So they made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and his girlfriend woke up at the same time. They said good morning to each other. Troy gave his girlfriend a good morning kiss. They made love and then got up to take a quick shower together. They got dressed for the day and then grabbed the school bags with their stuff. They left the bedroom and went down stairs. Troy and his girlfriend went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

Troy and his girlfriend decided to eat a bowl of cereal with a banana for breakfast. A few minutes later they had finished eating their breakfast. They put their bowls in the sink to be washed later on. They left the kitchen and grabbed the school bags with their stuff. Troy and his girlfriend left the house and went to the car. Troy and his girlfriend put their school bags in the back seat of the car. They got in the car and left the drive way. They were now on their way to school. Troy and his girlfriend knew that after school they had to go to the hospital for their therapy session. They arrived at the school on time. Troy parked the car and shut it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy took his girlfriends hand in to his and they walked in the school together.

Please Review!

A/N I know I said in the last author's note that I was going to have Troy and Gabriella going to their therapy session in this chapter ,but I decided to have it happen in the next chapter. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter posted up on this story./p


	9. Author's Note

This not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on hiatus for now.

I am still having writer's block for this story.

I hope to get over this writer's block soon.

Please continue to be patient.

Thank you.


End file.
